


One Song One Story

by ChristineBassoon



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBassoon/pseuds/ChristineBassoon
Summary: 用一首歌的时间讲一个小的故事





	1. 星子少年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感源于Rosheen组合所唱的爱尔兰民谣Star of the County Down。
> 
> 听的时候冒出这样一个画面：“我坐在颠簸的篷车上，怀里抱着一部红漆斑驳的老吉他，对面的老头让我唱一首当地的民谣。当我把指头按在琴弦上，海风钻进了我的鼻子，火篝旁那个栗发美人的脸庞映在我的眼中。我们在白沙上奔跑，时间慢得像奔跑了一辈子。
> 
> 老头眼角湿润地问我为什么没有留下来，我说，风带走了他。”
> 
> 赠 盒子

 

 

镇上的艾瑞克要搬家了。

没有人知道他的真实身份。有人从他腿上的疮瘢和手臂的圆形疤痕判断出他是个老兵，有人从他寡言孤僻、多疑的性格猜测他是个逃兵，有人还觉得他是个可恶的杀人犯。但没有人能说清。

他要搬到离海边更远，离山更近的地方去。我知道这件事，是因为我即将和他、老头罗根和另一个女孩坐上同一辆车。我和另一个女孩要到不远的一个小镇上参加舞会，老头要到深山里打猎，而艾瑞克则不知去往何方。

我盯着艾瑞克家紧闭的门窗，连女伴在旁呼唤也没有注意。

第二天艾瑞克只背来一把吉他和一个灰黑色的麻布袋。他往敞篷车尾部一踩，把布袋重重搁在脚边，然后一屁股坐在离挡板最近的位置上。车前的马儿甩了甩尾巴。每次只有其它位置坐满了我才会坐那儿，没有人愿意漫长的旅途上远离谈话或者冒着滚下车去的风险，因为镇上这部老旧敞篷车的后挡板总是会自动甩下去。

我不明白镇上的人要这样恶意地看待他，至少我觉得他并不坏。我依稀记得小时候他曾经背着大哭的我远离那片可怖又冰冷的林子，又救过落水的邻居家男孩，也收获过镇上居民的笑脸。可惜人们总归是健忘的。

罗根吧嗒吧嗒地抽着烟斗，双腿叉开，三把猎枪搁在脚边。他的靴子已经有些开裂了，靴帮子的皱褶就像老人脸上皲裂的皮肤。脚边还有一箱啤酒。

“艾瑞克，”在我女伴蹦蹦跳跳地跨过艾瑞克的麻袋，绕过我的裙摆，坐在我身旁后，罗根开口说话了。“就带这么少东西？”

艾瑞克没有理他，只是托着腮帮子看着车轮留在泥地上的长痕，又或者只是在发呆。这个年纪的艾瑞克还是相当吸引异性的，乱糟糟的棕发和稍长的胡须并不能阻碍邻村的异性向他示好，但他每次都会推开对方。我偷偷看着他怀里的吉他还有那双落在琴箱上青筋突兀的手，然后嗅到了酒味。

“来嘛，咱做邻居这么长时间了，”罗根说，“我连隔壁村有多少个寡妇追你都知道呢。”

艾瑞克瞪了他一眼。

“行行行，我闭嘴。”女伴用手肘不断顶着我的手臂，示意即将有一场大戏好看，“真的一点都不能说？”

“就没什么好说的。”艾瑞克说。

马车继续颠簸，每次碾到石头，我觉得我的脑袋都要飞上天空。女伴一直在耳边叨唠邻村哪个小伙好看，哪个女孩又跟哪个小伙看对眼了，可我都没听进去，我的心思都在艾瑞克身上。我真的太好奇了。从小开始我就和小伙伴用艾瑞克打每个赌，猜测他是不是个巫师，还让玩游戏输了的人钻进他屋子里探险，或者胆敢走到他面前跟他打招呼。

罗根无聊地把手肘搁在膝盖上，上身倾向，嘴里叼着的烟斗好几次差点飞出嘴巴。“小心点儿！”他扯着粗嗓向着车夫大喊，“抖得满天星星都要落下来了！”

“才给几个钱！”车夫不甘示弱地偏过头来，手里紧抓着缰绳，“我给你钱，你来开啊！”

我和女伴都忍不住笑了起来。我瞄了眼艾瑞克，他低垂着双眼，宝贝似地抱着那部吉他，似乎是睡着了。整车人摇摇晃晃地又过了好久。

邻村离这里实在是太远了。我从竹篮里掏出一个苹果，用衣袖擦了擦，听着女伴看着怀表唠唠叨叨的声音，啃了一口苹果。罗根从木箱里拿出两支酒，给自己开了一瓶，又把另外一瓶递了过去。

“我不喝酒。”

“哈！得了吧。”他灌了一大口，金黄的酒液从嘴边流下，左边的胡须泛着光，“不要拒绝邻居的好意。最后一次了不是么。”

半闭眼睛的艾瑞克接住了那瓶硬塞到他手上的啤酒，小声地说了声谢谢。他先是灌了一小口，喉结慢慢地向下滑动了一下，然后又是第二口、第三口，甚至与罗根碰了碰酒瓶。

“不错。”

“都柏林带来的。”罗根用烟在空中吹出一个完美的圈，“我说了。”他站起身来，摇摇晃晃地往草地远处扔出那个空酒瓶。

“吓死人了！”我的女伴抱怨说。

“我也想喝！”我兴奋地对罗根说，“老头，给我一支。”

“女娃喝什么喝。”他白了我一眼，“吃你的苹果。”

“切，”我用力地咬下一口苹果，心想着我在酒吧可是派对女王。但罗根这人比艾瑞克更不好惹，于是我不再做声。

已经接近正午，热度炙烤着我们的头顶，酒箱里的啤酒已经去了大半。篷车除了在某处稍作停顿（罗根大喊着要撒尿），一直在路上颠颠簸簸，沿途也没有什么特别有意思的景象。我们走过太多次了，栅栏和草地、肥胖的大白羊和猎狗对镇上的人而言已经是一道熟悉的风景。

“你会弹吉他吗？”我不知道哪儿来的胆子，盯着艾瑞克的吉他突然冲口而出，身旁的女伴眼里写满了惊讶，“我们一次都没听过。”

“很久没有弹过了。”出乎我意料之外，他居然回答了。他眯着眼睛，眼下带着红色的醺意，向车前的方向靠了靠。

“哇。”我冲口而出。

“他当然会。”罗根说，“还弹得十分好。”

“闭嘴。”艾瑞克往后扔了一个酒瓶。

“在夜深人静时刻~”罗根阴阳怪调地唱着，“我就会弹起我的六弦琴，唱起我心爱的姑娘~”

“非常难听，罗根。”艾瑞克话开始多起来，也许是酒精的作用，“如果不是看在你老我这么多的份上，我刚才的酒瓶就要砸到你头上去。”

“噢！那先付酒钱。”

“找上帝要去~”艾瑞克最后一个词失声说出，显得又滑稽又让人心疼。艾瑞克上下抚着琴弦，那把红漆斑驳的老吉他终于被他横抱在胸前。他把左腿搭在右腿上，又挪了挪，示意罗根空出位置，罗根干脆一屁股挤在我旁边。我的女伴不满地发出哼声，把我往她的方向拉了拉。艾瑞克右手拨动了几下，摇摇头又放下了。“不行。”

“你只是不想。”

“是不想。”

敞篷车又摇了几下。艾瑞克又重新把手按在琴格上，右手向下拨了几下，开始哼唱起来。他的声音像一股卷着沙土的细风，干燥又粗粝。我的女伴有点发愣了——当然我也是，我们这群人从来没有听过艾瑞克的歌声。整个镇子最不爱社交、最不爱唱歌的是他，但此刻他的声音却比任何一个人都要触动心灵。

罗根把酒瓶握在手中，我们三人都同时看向艾瑞克幽绿的眼睛里。头上的白云暂时遮蔽了午时的日光，我们都非常感谢这一上帝的馈赠。艾瑞克唱的是爱尔兰当地非常有名的歌曲《星子姑娘》。说实话，我有点惊讶，像他这样的男人——并不像是喜欢民谣的类型。我原以为他会更喜欢那种描写战争而非乡村爱情的曲子。

“班布里奇小镇附近，去年七月的一个早晨……”

艾瑞克没有看着我们，他只是静静地看着琴格上的手指，又或是看着车轱辘黏在沙泥上的新痕。罗根也静下来了。我看了眼前方，邻村的白烟已经出现在蜿蜒泥路的尽头。此刻我倒是祈愿这段路能更长一些。

“……爱尔兰王冠上的宝石，”他唱道，“他是南方城镇的星子。”艾瑞克闭上了双眼，熟知每一条弦和每一个音的双手继续撩拨着车上几人的心思。

这首歌我听过很多遍，也听过许多人的演绎，感受得更多的是愉悦而不是像如今的失落。

“天哪！”我的女伴在我耳旁轻声说道，“他刚才是不是唱了‘他’？”

我不敢肯定，但我似乎看到艾瑞克的耳朵动了动，一曲完毕后唱了另一首歌，可声音越来越少，后来干脆只是伴着马蹄声奏些不知名的小曲，有些焦躁不安。最后干脆又把吉他夹回双腿之中，像拥抱爱人般把它紧贴在胸前。

“喂，”罗根开口了，“你还是唱回原来那首吧。怪好听的。”

艾瑞克没有拒绝，但他这次好像改了点词。头上的白云移开了，热辣辣的日光重新刺着我们的篷车，把我们的脚底烫得要跳起。艾瑞克那把红漆斑驳的老吉他此时却越发黯淡，只有六根陈旧的弦丝闪着金光。在树荫下，风声会和他的吉他奏出奇怪的共鸣声。

我嗅到了海风。她钻进了我的鼻子，咸味时有时无。我听到了男女嬉笑的声音，他们正围绕着篝火跳着踢踏舞，双手扶着各自的腰，时而前进，时而后退。艾瑞克身旁那个栗发美人的脸庞映在我的眼睛里。她的眼睛就如蓝宝石，活泼调皮得犹如沙滩边的海水。我看到她和艾瑞克在白沙上奔跑，时间慢得就像奔跑了一辈子。他们的双手牵在一起。

他有着温柔的嗓音和洁白的双脚……他？

我正疑惑着，为什么我画卷中美丽的少女会变成一个可爱的少年，然后熟悉的房屋突然出现在我眼前。

“从戈尔韦到都柏林，从来没有这样的少女，像在小镇遇见的棕发少年……”艾瑞克低头顶着琴柄，随着马夫一声“到咯”抬起头来。

我看了眼身旁的罗根，他眼角湿润，声音沙哑地抱紧了他的三根猎枪。女伴呼唤我赶紧下车，我拽着她的手扭头看着两人。

“你为什么没有留下来？”

“风带走了他。”

艾瑞克说。


	2. 他的犬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合音乐：第二爵士组曲-第二圆舞曲

十二月的俄国寒意正浓。

这是圣彼得堡入冬以来最大一场雪。天色已暗，整座城市笼罩在厚重的冰雪之下，空气干燥而冷冽，路上车流缓慢拥挤。人们行走匆匆，通红鼻尖之下呼出长而温暖的白气，衣袖与风、毡帽与头发、雪与鞋底奏响了平凡无奇的一曲。

一辆黑色轿车在铁门前缓缓停下，身穿啡色皮草的金发女士伸出修长的右脚，踏在冰冷坚硬的石砖路上，紧接着，两位体重相仿的步兵把枪械放至肩部以下，之后又恢复原位。枪身擦过他们的腰带和硬挺的军服布料，窸窣作响。轿车开走了。

“晚上好。”那位女士有着美妙的口音。从返回我耳蜗的声音得知，她拥有一对傲人、匀称的双乳，双腿纤长却有力量。她的靴根至少有四英寸高。

我的耳边又响起可恶的黑管声。

操，该死的《第二爵士组曲第二圆舞曲》，我从来没有这样恨过肖斯坦科维奇和卡拉扬。

“这首曲子你还要播多少次？”我愤怒地踢开木凳，向我那位正摆弄黑胶唱片的囚徒大吼。我监视的囚犯，查尔斯·泽维尔，从我见到他的第一眼就知道，他是个棘手、可恶、我平生所见过最不老实的罪犯。这个英国小矮子有着一对狡黠的蓝眼睛，嘴唇单薄，脸孔毫无男子气概，手臂和腿部肌肉因为长期注射松弛剂而软弱无力。啧，四级变种人、拥有强大心灵感应能力的男人不外如是。

我的上级给予他很多便利——身穿干净西服，享受洁净饮食——照我所说，他享受的囚犯待遇能让每位低层士兵眼红。他的囚室，更像是权贵金碧辉煌的起居室，暖气床褥一应俱全，书籍唱片随手可得，可他偏偏只放这首曲。说实话，要让我选，我宁愿选择让人昏昏入睡的巴赫。

“别烦躁，我的朋友，”他踩过柔软的地毯，掌心撑着沙发扶手，费力地坐了下来。“如果你细心聆听，你会听到我们伟大帝国士兵们的哀嚎、金属擦过肖主席眉间的声音，而我会在坐在轮椅上面和你口中的那位忠实的犬先生，优雅地翩翩起舞。”

“你给我闭嘴！”

“听说你也是一位变种人，拥有极其敏锐的耳力，可以分辨来者的身份。”他说着，环顾这间装潢豪华的地下室，又抬起左腕看了看表，食指直直指着上面。“噢，您听听，八点半，帝国的舞会要开始了。”

“你怎么知道我们有个舞会？”

“你们的军师曾经邀请我参与，可惜舞会场地一定有许多阶梯，对我这个残疾人而言不太方便。”他微笑着捏了捏大腿，“不过今晚的确精彩。就请用上最引以为豪的能力，好好活下来吧。”

“你真以为你的小狗能单枪匹马把你救出来？别多想了。”

“我向来信任我的人。”

一曲完毕后，他轻轻移开了留声机的唱针。“希望你换点别的曲。”我实在坐不住了，“我几乎能把总谱默写出来了，泽维尔先生。”我咬牙切齿地对他扯了个笑脸。

“抱歉，”他温吞地回答了一句，“在你生命终结之前，你都要一直听着这首曲子。”

我愤怒地关上大门，让坐在门口看守的另一位变种人与我交换。我听到他站起身来暗骂了一声“猪养的军队”。是的，他说得不错，让两位拥有变种能力的少校在这地下室浪费时间，上面的脑子一定被猪啃了。

不过我还是有法子让自己过得不那么无聊。拥有灵敏的听觉意味着你能享受很多，比如舞会的音乐和沉甸甸的奶子，她们双乳擦过滑溜溜的布料和下楼梯时的弹跳，暗房里丝袜和大腿的摩擦，让人发紧的呻吟声——操，操，操，查尔斯·泽维尔在手///淫！这男人的叫声马上就让我兴奋的老二疲软下来，他甚至连续叫着一个男人的名字，对——艾瑞克什么的。见鬼，他居然是个鸡奸爱好者，难怪他长得那么娘气。

小矮子今夜难得晚睡，甚至性致勃勃。这还是我第一次听见他手淫。见鬼，这时间真让我发狂，要放在平时，我肯定竖起耳朵好好听一遍，以便与我那些猪朋狗友闲时胡扯一番。可现在是怎么回事，他富有节奏的动作正好与十层以上的音乐应和着，似乎是一种有意的示威——只对我，不对别人。等等，不能中计。上级说过，他在失去能力前，最擅长的就是操纵人们的想法，我不能被他激怒。

然后我听到他大笑着把手指在蓝色西装裤上来回摩挲，含糊不清地叫着我的名字。我跑了过去，推开门口看守的两个普通士兵，一下子闯进房间——小个子衣着完整、面带潮红地看着我，眼神里带着疑惑。

“他刚才做什么了？”我问房里的另一个看守，“有没有对你做点什么？”

“没有啊，”他站了起来，把手搭在我肩上，“一直安静地坐着。除了看了几回手表。”

我的搭档说的应该是真话。泽维尔这混蛋不可能在短短一两分钟内自行把衣服穿好，他两条残废的腿和毫无缚鸡之力的手臂每天都要让他花上十分钟穿戴——还是在旁人的协助下。

“坐下吧，”他指着沙发旁边的空位，“能给我说说楼上的情况吗。”

“跟你说了也没用。”

“我们可以聊聊音乐。”

“维瓦尔第的a小调协奏曲第……”我冲口而出，“非常适合冬宫。”

“怪不得你非常嫌弃我的《第二爵士组曲》，原来你以前还是干这行的。让我猜猜。”身穿西服的囚犯拄着拐杖站在我面前，因为身高原因不得不仰视着我。

“我从来没说过我干这行。”我警惕起来，挥手让我的搭档检查对方是否好好服药。他露出了手臂，手腕处的特殊标记显示他今天已经服用了三次药物——氯丙嗪、能力抑制剂……这些乱七八糟的配方我实在不懂，便让搭档继续发挥他的专长了。

“我知道两年前有位天赋异常的学生从莫斯科音乐学院毕业，不过后来他就消失匿迹。你看着还很年轻，却有少校的头衔，这让我很怀疑。又或者……”他顿了顿，“你以前只做过调音师？”

“都猜错了。”我感觉我粗硬的发间渗出了冷汗，万幸军帽挡住了一切。除了调音师那部分全他妈猜中了。

舞会已接近尾声。此前两个多小时，查尔斯一直坐在沙发上翻着那本《永恒之王》，除此之外倒也没有任何异常。操，是泽维尔，不是查尔斯，我不应该这样亲昵地称呼我的敌人，我的囚犯。我开始怀疑这位脑控者是否恢复能力，但既然我还拥有独立思考的能力，还能怀疑他，应该是没问题的。

于是我回到了房外，重新坐在铁门前。

“祝好运。”这时，我听到房间里那个小矮子笑着说，话语里带着莫名挑逗。“我要睡了，记得把我叫醒。”

“好，”一个陌生男子的声音穿过冰冷的金属管，像跨越了整片荒野和雪地，推开层层人群，在我耳旁低语，“一定把你吻醒。”我打了个寒颤。

 

* *

 

其实我不清楚这个地下堡垒的准确位置，抑或是它的规模和人员分布。我只被告知看管查尔斯•泽维尔十天，而今天是我执行任务的第五天。看守他的人每隔十天轮换一批。

我是被蒙着眼带过来的，但我很快从头顶的汽车声计算出来，这里大约是地下十层，但猜不出这里整块地方有多大——介质主要为混凝土，也有其它我没接触过的材料。我知道沉默是最好的做法，因为上一位开口询问的兄弟已是这座庞大堡垒的一部分了。

这座地下城本应坚不可摧，但此刻我却感受到一阵剧烈的摇晃——跟我所经历过的地震都不一样，该怎么说，见鬼的，像整座混凝土建筑被一个地面的巨人抬了起来！那些密布在地下的大小金属管道开始产生裂缝，近地处的裂口甚至很快结冰了。

冬宫里的人开始尖叫——操，冬宫。冬宫。一个本不应该知道头顶舞会准确位置的我，才意识到两小时前对查尔斯•泽维尔透露了这个词语。他居然引导我组合大脑中所有已知信息，并且把推测出来的地点毫无保留地告诉他。

查尔斯•泽维尔真是个极其可怕的男人。

“我很高兴你这么想，”他的声音突然在我脑袋里响起，“可惜太迟了。我的猎犬已在路上。”

我听到我的搭档已经把泽维尔打翻在地，在他颈后扎了一针——身为变种人的他显然已经察觉到异象，马上做出应有的行动。刚刚恢复能力的泽维尔依旧抗争着，他的意识如同地狱恶魔，化作一缕黑烟钻进我耳孔。我的太阳穴前所未有地疼，好像电钻刺进颅骨般剧痛，同时，他那双看透人心的眼睛开始在我眼前晃动——他妈的，我的手脚不听使唤地，无论怎么努力远离桌面，我还是输入安全语，取消了警报。

“这没用，”我瘫倒在地面，左腿压在右腿上，右手扣着左手手腕，姿势有多扭曲就有多扭曲。“他们已经知道了，军队很快就会把你那位小朋友杀死。”

我听到泽维尔命令我的搭档自行撞向桌角，他尖叫着捂住额头还是眼睛那块地方，军靴拼命敲击地面。

“给我一首曲的时间，查尔斯。”那个冷漠的声音重新响起，如毒蛇一般盘住了我的鼓膜。原来我之前没听错，这个声音——的确存在——

十层以上的冬宫乐队和该层房间深处同时奏响。喔，他妈的，该死的，熟悉的黑管声，属于第二爵士组曲第二圆舞曲最为优美的引舞者。紧接着，大腹便便的权贵和贵妇在尖叫声中摔倒在地，碰倒了造型华美的玻璃酒杯和陶瓷餐具，锃亮的皮鞋和闪亮的高跟鞋滑稽地交叉到一起，在光滑的大理石地面表演原地滑倒的戏码。

“放过乐队，艾瑞克。”房间里的泽维尔意识开始模糊，我听到他的脸磕到了沙发的金属雕花装饰，整个人倒在柔软的沙发上。楼上的音乐瞬间消失，只剩下房内的留声机不断轰鸣。

冬宫没有倒塌，真正被抽皮剔骨的是我所在的地下。我搞不清那个男人是怎么做到的，也不知道他有怎样强大的力量，但我听到这庞然巨物的哀鸣——这座地下堡垒似乎被垂直劈开，但地上的冬宫墙体却依然完整无缺，被一道无形的力量支撑着。

第一个中强记号。

他轻而易举地突破了三层。所有人的枪械不是指着主人的额头，便是化作扭曲的、残碎的金属零件散落一地，他几乎是面无表情地凭空转移了一块巨大的圆形混凝土，抵住了来自另一方的全部子弹。脆弱的楼层开始向下凹陷。

第一个强记号。

他顺利到达五楼，并封死了不久前他亲自制造的缺口，如果没听错，四楼以上所有逃生出口都作废了。我十分确认那可恶的查尔斯·泽维尔一定在昏睡前对我大脑做了点什么，否则我不会在极度恐慌下依旧把第二圆舞曲的每个音符和音乐术语记得这样清楚——我此前没看过这首曲子的总谱，靠的只是这五天随意的记忆。我指挥乐队那些年的脑子从来没有像今天一样清醒，你永远不知道五线谱直接浮现在你眼前是什么光景。

第一百一十一小节。我发着抖抱头缩在墙角，完全顾不得什么脸面。涅瓦河冰冷的河水正冲破层层障碍……除此之外，这层只剩下房内的音乐声和脚步声。

房门像平常一样打开了。我惊恐地看着那个男人掀开黑色长大衣，在怀里拿出一束鲜红似血的玫瑰，半跪在沙发前，低头在那个昏睡的小矮子脸上不知什么地方停留了很久。他接着以一种可怕的、缓慢的速度解开了手套，护着泽维尔的后颈让他坐了起来。这次我看清楚了，他在他嘴角边久久地停留，只给我留一个后背，很好——

“睡美人。”他的声音依旧冷酷低沉，“再不起床我就把冬宫毁了。”

小个子的手动了动，毫无生气的枯手插进了他的发间。“操你，艾瑞克，你敢。”

“这种事我们可以回去再做。”

第二百一十九个小节，曲终。

唱针自动点回黑胶唱片上，与此同时，那个背对我的男人正慢慢搂上查尔斯·泽维尔的腰，把头深埋进对方颈侧，开始在柔软的地毯上点着破碎的舞步。

“查尔斯……”他发出小动物般亲近的声音。

金属、风、玫瑰花瓣的摩擦声向我逼近——在我倒下前的一刻，我终于从那睥睨的灰绿色眼睛中猜到了他的身份——

那是艾瑞克·兰榭尔。他的犬。


	3. 诗人之恋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：柏林墙推倒之前的东德，灵感源自《窃听风暴》
> 
> 配合音乐：Guitarras From Heaven

如果你生前是个诗人，那么死后也将是。艾瑞克如是想。

露天公园被深秋尽染，诗人与剧作家各占长凳一角。艾瑞克捡起地上一片小小的黄叶，躲过刺眼的斜阳，把它轻轻地放在那个剧作家的头上。对方浑然不知他的存在，只是用手拨了拨头发，又继续埋头阅读。艾瑞克侧过头去，努力描绘着他的诗篇——透过那两块冰凉的镜片，他看到了五月里莱茵河最灿烂的风光，鸟儿在歌唱，花蕾在绽放。

“查尔斯。”艾瑞克单膝跪在他的脚前，双手扶着长凳的边缘，抬起头久久地凝视他的双眼。“请看着我。”

剧作家听不到那温柔的声音，他只看到微风吹散了他的书页，亲吻着他的指尖，带来星星点点的湿润凉意。他合起书，径直穿过了艾瑞克的身体，甚至没有往他的方向看上一眼。

诗人发觉爱情或许比子弹穿过喉咙、肺腔灌满血液还要痛苦。他带着这份痛苦，默默跟随在他身后，穿过紧闭的黑色大门，走进了装满窃听器的公寓。

如果孤独已经陪伴你一生，可能死后也不能幸免。

第一次遇到查尔斯也是在这个露天公园。那是某个六月的中旬，在他吞枪自尽的第三个清晨，他的朋友依照他的意愿，把他的骨灰放在这棵椴树根下。与他有过一面之缘的查尔斯特意前来，向他脱帽致意。他原以为这死后幻象不会持续太久，不想十年已过，他还徘徊在这世上。

艾瑞克曾以为他会在这个奇怪的世界与朋友重逢，但他总是无能为力地看着朋友一个个离去，却不曾在哪个熟悉的地方找回他们的身影；他走过无数陌生的街道，对着面色苍白的路人怒吼、哭泣，可最终只剩下他一个人的叫声。他身上还是那套死前的衣服，领口和腹前的血迹随着时间推移已变得发黑。

亡魂的存在不如故事中那般诗意。五感被剥夺两样，只剩视觉和听觉，触觉是残缺的，只能碰到木质品和部分金属造物；也没有确切的空间概念，只要他喜欢，他可以在人行道用头行走，在墙壁中央穿行，左眼看西德，右眼瞄东德；不过，即便他死了，五感残缺、无法动笔，他归根到底还是一个诗人啊。

死亡没有夺去他的心。

“我还活着。”某天他从朋友的墓旁醒来，一个穿着深啡色长大衣、戴着厚长围巾的人如是说道。“是的，我还活着。”他看着那人从大衣内掏出一个本子和一支钢笔，在空白的那一页上添上一个名字。艾瑞克知道自己的名字在本子开头，因为五年前他见过那个年轻的剧作家，亲眼看着他把自己的名字写在那个黑色的本子上。

那位剧作家是查尔斯。

然后艾瑞克跟他回了家。

刚开始诗人只是对他好奇，偷看他写的剧本，乱动他的打字机，收起他的眼镜。他喜欢看剧作家挠着头叉着腰几乎把家翻个遍，就只是为了找到那副滑稽的眼镜；他会嘲笑他的坐姿是这样毫无形象，为了赶稿光着脚丫竖在凳上，一有演员朋友来访就慌乱地套上袜子，蹦蹦跳跳得像只热锅上的蚂蚁；睡姿就更不用说了，要多难看就有多难看，半夜流出的口水估计都是臭熏熏的。

那时候他还未被人盯上，家中也还没有监听器，查尔斯就会带回一个姑娘，让她柔软的后背抵在木板墙上，在艾瑞克的怒视之下啃着姑娘的颈窝。艾瑞克会捂着耳朵大呼救命，然后那姑娘就会在激烈的摇床声中绷紧了脚趾。过了几天，艾瑞克就会写意地躺在沙发里，咯咯笑着，看那姑娘是怎样在查尔斯的右脸留下五指红印的。

可现在，每个人连哭泣的声音也要小心翼翼地隐藏。

查尔斯拧开了花洒，热腾腾的雾气漫上了浴室的天花顶。艾瑞克站在查尔斯身旁，看着他旋开一颗颗衬衫纽扣、褪下内裤，跨过浴缸泡在水中。查尔斯坐在浴缸底部，两臂环绕双腿，把头埋在双膝之间。他的后肩因为热度而染上粉红，指肚因为长时间泡水而显得皱巴巴的。整个浴室里没有一点声音。

“查尔斯。”艾瑞克跪在有些发黄的浴缸旁，左手在虚空中想要安抚地拍拍对方的头。他知道对方正在自己看不到的地方无声地流着泪。“要是我活着就好了。起码可以——”

查尔斯突然抬起了头，眼神空洞地盯着他的方向，好像听到他的声音一样。艾瑞克吓了一跳——如果亡灵还有心跳，那么这心跳足够让他魂飞魄散了——查尔斯依旧看着他，久久地凝视着他的双眼。艾瑞克僵在原地，眨了眨眼睛，再次用手摸向查尔斯的脸侧。不过他的手还是直接穿过了查尔斯的脸。

查尔斯咻地从水中站起来，艾瑞克不得不马上捂住双眼，任由那两条白花花的大腿快速穿过他全身。诗人摸着自己的心，听着他远去的脚步声。

剧作家关掉了灯，蜷缩在被子之下。

艾瑞克想要触碰他乱糟糟的头发，但手掌依旧像往日一样穿过了那个褐色的脑袋。他什么也做不到，他唯一能做的是闭上双眼，躺在查尔斯一模一样的位置上，用双手环抱自己。他会与查尔斯一样在黑暗中睁开双眼，看他所看，感他所想，甚至在他咬着自己手臂掩饰啜泣声时，诗人也会把牙陷入自己的手臂之中，感受这来之不易的痛感。

飘荡的亡灵感受不到冷热，但他知道被窝中的查尔斯是温暖的。艾瑞克的鼻尖没入他的鼻翼，耳边是他压抑破碎的呻吟声。艾瑞克转而趴在查尔斯上方，看着查尔斯的右手拉下睡裤，露出半截毛丛，而后抚摸着大腿间的半硬物。他紧紧地咬着伸进口腔的四根手指，双腿夹紧，右手激烈而迅速地上下活动着，让抽气声包围艾瑞克的周身。

艾瑞克的手悬浮在查尔斯鼻尖上方，手指沿着身体中轴线一路向下，最终来到他的小腹。诗人亲吻着虚空，把头埋进他的下身——他知道，他只会直接穿过去，但诗人之心会让他感受到查尔斯的柔软、查尔斯味道以及他的高潮。

他看到查尔斯的牙齿放开了那圆润的四指，略带潮湿的指头划过剧作家的脸，他的喉结、他的颈，然后落入另一边的发间，来回摩挲着。“会好的，”查尔斯用掌心感受柔软的发丝，眼角流下湿润的液体，“查尔斯。”

“会好的，”艾瑞克也说，眼泪穿透查尔斯的头颅，掉落进无边的深渊之中，“查尔斯。”

“查尔斯……”剧作家在脑中写好了剧本，裹紧了被子，低喘着、盼望着、哭泣着，让柔软的绒毛代替情人的手掌触碰他的头发，亲吻他的嘴唇。他想象中的两人紧紧缠绕一起，像两条冰冷的蛇，又像两头被遗弃的幼兽。

“查尔斯。”诗人弄皱了他的衬衫、他的裤子，张开双臂倒在对方身体之中，凭空贴在对方的嘴唇之上。“别怕，一切会好的。”

诗人永在彼界，陪伴看不见他的爱人。

 

* *

 

同样是在一个深秋，他穿着褐色大衣，戴着一条老气的毛呢围巾，手里抓着一本海涅诗集在露天公园里漫步。小片的黄叶落在他头上，微风在耳边低吟，围巾的流苏拂过他的嘴唇，就像有人静静地走在他身边，侧过头，充满爱意地注视着他。刚开始，查尔斯会惧怕这种凝视——他相当清楚无处不在的眼睛意味着什么。但当他停下来，坐在那棵熟悉的椴树下，查尔斯会说，那一定是双绿色的眼睛，诗人的眼睛。

查尔斯绝不是个丢三落四的人——虽然他的同行总拿他赶稿时的状态开玩笑，但他从来都会记得那个记录逝者名单的黑本子是放在正厅右方数起第六块木板之下，木板上方是一张红色的地毯，再上面是书柜。可每次秘密警察闯进他家中，那个黑本子总会神奇地消失，到了第二天，它又出现在原处。

他有时候也会在纸上发现自己的字迹，但他怎么也记不起自己是何时写下的。虽然那些剧本上的备忘和批注的确是自己的字迹，可明显不算是他的风格。这么说，他身边一直有位品格高尚的亡灵，它不仅助他避过牢狱之灾，还文采出众得让人难以置信。

查尔斯曾经在木桌上留下“你是谁”的字样，不过从来没有人回应他。如果这一切能归结于脑中的妄想、高压环境下的幻象，那就再好不过了，可是，在他潜入浴缸水底、当他在被单中失声痛哭，他又分明感受到有人搂着他、贴在他耳边安慰他。

“一切会好的。查尔斯。”

当欢呼声响彻欧洲心脏上空时，剧作家正在敲打他那台珍贵的打字机，整栋公寓的楼梯则布满了脚步声，街道上的人们相拥而泣——当然，他对这个结果并不惊讶。他走出了书房，手刚拉开窗帘，一个半透明的身影转了过来，微笑着、又闪着泪光垂眼看着他。  
“听到了吗，查尔斯？”那声音的主人说，“我说过的，一切都会好的。”

查尔斯突然僵在那儿。他用双手捂住脸，透过指缝偷瞄着那位好心肠的诗人。对方似乎有些疑惑，甚至走得离他更近了。他弯下腰，试图拥抱自己，但鼻尖没入了他的十指之间，最后他只能蹲在地上，久久地拥抱自己。查尔斯转身跑回正厅，揭开书柜下的地毯，撬开了那块木板。他在那本黑皮记录本上找到了他的名字，艾瑞克·兰榭尔，他的诗人，他的守护灵。

“好啦，我的朋友。查尔斯。”他听见诗人走近他的身边，第一次触摸到他，并且在他头顶落下一个轻吻。“再见了。”

查尔斯转过头去。即使在昏黄的灯下，他也看到，那是一双绿意盎然的眼睛。

“再见。”

那天过后，查尔斯的家里再也没有丢过一样东西，他的手稿旁再也没有他不熟悉的修改痕迹，就连露天公园的那股风也弱了许多，但他不曾忘记诗人，甚至为他写了一本书。在那书的开头，他这样写道：

“如果你生前是个诗人，那么死后也将是……”


	4. 音乐的瞬间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代有能力AU。音乐家Erik和因病疗养中的Charles。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配合音乐：勃拉姆斯-匈牙利舞曲第五号
> 
> 第一次听到这首曲子让我想起《闻香识女人》里头中校开车的场景，俏皮又乱糟糟的感觉。
> 
> #记下一些转瞬即逝的画面

艾瑞克踮起脚尖，轻轻地放下了窗帘。阳光被米白色的暗纹布料挡住了，只在深红色的木板上留下几个白色的光斑。被窝里的小坏蛋睡得正香，碎花床单起起伏伏。艾瑞克关上了房门，舒服地躺在沙发上。一切都很完美。

宁静的午后正适合练习。

他拿起琴弓——

还没完成乐谱的第一行，准确地说是第五个小节，一辆熟悉的小黑车伴随着钢琴盖猛然合上、大提琴支撑杆戳到实木地板的巨响声中嗖嗖地飞出了车库。

那个人究竟是怎么悄无声息下楼，巧妙地躲过他的视线，然后又偷到他的钥匙，把汽车开走的？

“我是个强大的心灵感应能力者呀。”对方字正腔圆地在他脑中示威。

好样的，艾瑞克想，这次偷车行动他居然没撞坏车库大门。他冲口而出：“你这小疯子给我等一下！”

艾瑞克双手控制着漂浮在空中的一把大提琴，刚才那会儿它几乎撞到天花板上，万幸他及时阻止了这一惨案的发生，否则他妈妈非把他生煎活剥不可。有能力真不是件好事，他失控时总会把房间弄得乱糟糟，乐器乐谱架钢笔手提飘得到处都是。话说回来了，他学过的乐器里哪一样是没有金属的？！

“放心好啦，艾瑞克！”一道声音在他脑里大声地说着，“这个时间没有警察巡街的！”

“我担心的是我的车！”音乐家几乎是从楼梯上滑下来的，头部撞到圆润的栏杆，胡乱塞进裤袋的钥匙正漂浮在空中。最后他捂着额头对着窗外大喊，“老天啊，我的小可爱，踩刹车，踩刹车，给我停下来！”

“哇哦——这里有个拐弯我记得！”

艾瑞克跑出花园，只见那个身穿蓝色睡衣的罪魁祸首正驶过街区第一个拐弯，上身因为汽车急转而猛甩到一边，脸颊可笑地贴在玻璃上。汽车屁股歪歪扭扭，活像一条放气的气球。

“嗷！”撞到脸上的力度可不轻。

艾瑞克一边心疼一边暗骂对方活该，撒腿跑过邻居自动喷水的草地，捡起倒在路边的一架儿童滑板车——顾不得那么多了，只要金属就好。他追了上去。

“别开出去，拐回来！”为了让左手抓住滑板车的扶手，他把腰弯成了虾米，另外一只手则伸向前方，张开手掌，尽量拖住前方乱窜的车辆。

“给我减速！”艾瑞克感觉到前方的大铁块即将脱离自己控制，因为车里那位戴着睡帽的、视力只剩一米的司机开始在他脑内乱糟糟地哼着那首熟悉的舞曲。而且——而且——他还仗着后方有磁控者，竟然把双手从方向盘移开！

“艾瑞克，我把方向盘也交给你啦。”

“把手放回去！”他大吼，“相信你见识过我妈家地下室那些乐器碎片！那全是我失控时弄的。”

“好啦。”他把手放回去。

艾瑞克余光扫过一扇刚刚撩起窗帘的窗户。一位戴着假牙的老太太正拄着拐杖看着驾驶着儿童滑板车而飞在空中的他，她挑起了双眉，张开了嘴巴，她的老伴则见怪不怪地翻动下一页报纸。

艾瑞克冒着冷汗拐到了一边——刚才他险些弄翻了街上最脾气暴躁的老头的机车，而心灵感应者却继续嬉笑着在他脑袋里播放着曲子。

“前面停着车，转右！左左左！”艾瑞克试图用吼叫盖过那些歌声。

噢，其实那天他也是哼着这首歌乱糟糟地撞进自己怀里的。心电感应者闭着眼睛，腋下的两根拐杖被他当成了方向盘，两条并不利索的腿充当轮子——名为查尔斯的疯狂卡丁车在人群中横冲直撞，尽管人们惊呼连连，但他并没有撞倒其中一位。不过，洋洋得意的他很快就遇到一堵高大的墙，拐杖也戳到了自己的鞋面。他惊叫着松开了手。

艾瑞克低头看见一个小个子正把鼻水往他围巾上沾，他正要抱怨，可对方蓬松的棕色发卷却卡在他深蓝色风衣的拉链间，两人不得不纠缠着往真正的墙边走去。小个子一边蹲下来，一边用双手胡乱摸着他的腰，沿着他的胯部和大腿外侧摸下去。

“抱歉，我的拐杖！我的拐杖！”他急躁地哇哇大叫。

艾瑞克觉得自己一定是被冻傻了。他宝贝乐谱书上可满是脚印，他最爱的围巾上沾满了陌生人的病原体，可他竟然觉得这个人可爱。

噢，金属的悲鸣声！

他才开小差想了那么一会儿，盗车小贼已经把车撞到大树上了。唯一走运的是这棵树恰好栽种在他们的后院里。艾瑞克心痛地走近了小黑车——车灯飞到了草丛里，塑胶壳在风中摇曳着，两个前轮还摩擦着地面，变形的车头跑出几条混浊的白烟。艾瑞克很确定，如果不是他用能力把汽车抬到空中，这会是小疯子教授查尔斯·泽维尔的第二十三次死亡，虽然他声称这是他梦想中的死法——死于伟大的历险。

艾瑞克在倒后镜里看到他那双毫无焦距又蓝得过分的眼睛，瞬间又被击败了。

“我跟你说过很多次了，查尔斯，你那个用脑电波感知路面的方法根本不管用。”音乐家熟练地把金属尖锐的边缘凹成光滑的表面，然后扣着捣蛋分子的手肘，把它们移到自己肩上。查尔斯左右摸索着他的颈肩，终于挂上了他的后颈。“你能看到我，别装得像个小瞎子。”

“你在我眼里就是模糊的混杂的颜料。”查尔斯顺势把双脚圈在他腰上，同时毫无歉意地咧开嘴，露出洁白的小虎牙。“我又打扰了你的练琴时间，你打算怎么惩罚我呢？”

“那你就光着身子弹钢琴吧。”艾瑞克意识到自己说了什么后瞬间后悔了。

“好呀。”查尔斯毛茸茸的脑袋在他领口裸露的皮肤处乱动，“然后你要光着身子在我旁边跳舞，大音乐家，我要弹四只小天鹅。”

艾瑞克背着他用膝盖顶开了后院橡白色的小门。“跟你在一起我要短命好多年。”

“你心甘情愿把我捡回来的。”

查尔斯趴在音乐家背上，嗅着他衣领上的薰衣草香味，在他路过走廊花瓶时随手拔了一朵花。他把那朵毛茸茸金灿灿的向日葵别在艾瑞克耳边，之后又用掌心摩挲着对方腮边的胡须。

“O sole mio——”*

艾瑞克扭过头冲他龇牙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我的太阳


End file.
